Lonley Any More
by Sayia
Summary: The sayin princess Bra meet a low level sayin called Goten. When they fall for each other. Two strange sayins come from the futer to save the two sayins in love.But why did they come....
1. History

Lonely Any More

By: Sayia

Chapter 1 "History"

A/N:The spaces are dividers!

It's been 100 years since the Sayin, Shadowan war began. The Sayins and humans joined forces as allies, 20 years ago. Thanks to Prince Vegeta, of Vegeta-sei, Bulma of Earth. Since then, the two some how bonded, fell in love, and got married.

In the years they've been married, Vegeta became king, with the genius Bulma as his queen. And they had two chidren, Trunks, the handsome, purple haired, super sayin, warrior prince. And Bra the beautiful, blue haired, super sayin, warrior princess. Who had a temper just like her father.

This is where our story begins. It's the 100th anniversary of when the war began. And unbelievably the Sayins are loosing.

"The war will not end---

Untill the twin sayins of

gold and black

Step foward to take

their rightfull

places

In the circle of

destiny

They will face trial

after trial

as will their parents

But the first

step is...

To unite a high level

sayin with

a low level sayin

Then the eneny is destined to fall"

"Your highness? your highness?" "PRINCESS!"

"HUH!" Bra princess of all sayins yelled startled. While day-dreaming in the middle of class.

"Please name what prophesy this little bit of reading is from."

"Um..." Bra started "It's from The Twins of Gold and Black."

"Very Good."

"Will the princess please come to the queen's garden please!"

A spesker said over the pa-system.

"What dose mom want now?" Bra said sounding annoyed.

"So number 1 is XZY2 and number 2 is BYXZ2.Got it?"

"I did!"

"How about you Bro?"

"Um...No."

"Let me see."

"Well okay."

"...You put 63 for both anwsers!"

"Sorry Gohan I just don't get this stuff!"

"It's okay, we'll work on it later." Gohan replied. Gohan is a tall black headed man with black eyes. And his hair is big spikes pointing pointing up-warded. He's wearing a brown body sute with sayin battle armor.

"You'd have better luck teaching this stuff to a brick wall! Then uncle Goten!"

"Pan!" Gohan scholded.

"Whats...that...suposed...ta...HEY! PAN! that's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Pan said rolling in the floor through laghter.

"Oh yeah" Goten said, "Well I'm stronger than you are!"

"...well, I can beat you in a eating contest!"Pan yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Goten yelled.

**Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong,**

"Twobells!" Pan said excited.

"LUNCH TIME! YES!" Goten yelled.

Goten and Pan go bolting out of thier study room and down the hall.

A/N:If the first chapter was boring. Sorry. The second chapter is alot better. A sayin princess meets a certin low level sayin. Sarks and love fly in chapter 2 "Meeting With Destiny."


	2. Meeting with Destiny

Chapter 2 " Meeting with Destiny."

Princess Bra walked into the mess hall with her friends Marron, Apa, and Danapa.

"What did the Queen went?" Apa questioned.

"Yeah!" Marron and Danapa said at the same time.

"Marriage," Bra said in disgust. "She wants me to marry...UBB!" She said that name like it was it was a disease.

"You mean that new human warrior from Earth?" Marron said.

"Yeah, I turned him down." Bra said. Getting ready to walk into the mess hall. "I mean come on, I'm only sixteen..."

With that a sayin teen comes bolting by the girls. And slams right into Bra.

_**Boom!**_

She goes flying into the ground.

"YOU IDIOT!" Bra yelled lying on the ground blushing in rage and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Goten said helping the girl up. "It's just..."

"Forget it! Watch where your going!" She storms away.

"Wow!" Goten said watching her walk away. He had never noticed how beautiful she was till just now. She wore a royal blue body suite with body armor. With a violet purple cape that went to her knees. What she wore proved she was a high level sayin. She had eyes a little bit darker than cerulean blue with hair 2 inches beyond her shoulders to match in color. Her eyes had the look of pride, arrogance, and anger in them. The eyes of a ruler. She was so beautiful, he knew he was in love with her. But he didn't even know her name.

_"How DARE he!" _Bra thought after destroying about 20 sayin proof punching bags. Well he was kind-of cute. He was about 9 inches taller than she was. He was wearing a black body suite with armor. She could tell he was a low level sayin. He had eyes as black as night with no pupils, sayin eyes. His hair was just as dark as his eyes. His hair pointed skyward in small spikes, they were slightly slanted to one side. He had a gently face and smile. And boy did he have muscles! But still HOW DARE HE! To knock her down. She was the princess of ALL sayins.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" she sighed _I need to hurt Trunks, maybe that will make me fell better. _She thought with a Vegeta smirk.

A/N: What cha think? Getting better huh? I think so. See ya in the next chapter! Chapter 3 "Forbidden Love."


	3. Forbidin Love

Chapter 3 "Forbidden Love."

A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry I took soooooo long. I lost my writing book I wrote my upcoming chapters in and my floppy disk that I had the completed version of Ch 3 on. And I have yet to find them. So after that happened I sort-of went into a emotional writers block on this story and I put it in the back of my mind. But... now it's resurfaced thanks to my BFF Yunie13 who blackmailed me (yuna you Baka) so that I would start writing again. And also a special thanks to the people who reviewed Lonely Any More.

_Thanks you guys! You ROCK!_

So heres the long awaited Ch 3 "Forbidden Love!" Oh YEAH! I

rock SOOO hard!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Uncle Goten!" Pan yelled walking over to her dazed uncle, and sitting down at his table. "Herd that you had a run in with the princess!"

"Uh, who?"

"The girl who you knocked over and she yelled at you."

"Yeah, what's so special about her?" Goten asked confused.

"She's the princess! You BAKA!" Pan yelled angrily at her confused Uncle.

"Oh yeah," Goten said with a goofy smile. Pan fell over anime style.

"Your lucky princess Bra didn't kick your butt." Pan said with a smirk.

"So that's her name." Goten said with a smile. "It figures that someone that gorgeous would have a name like that."

"Did you just say what I think you said" Pan asked curiously.

"Yeah" He said, "I think I'm in love."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Bra!"

Princess Bra whirled around and saw Marron running down the hall towards her.

"Hey," Bra said thinking.

"I saw you run into a low level earlier today." Marron said.

"Yeah, that idiot," Bra said "He was kind-of cute though."

"Really?" Marron said interested.

"Yeah, I'm going to go find out who he is. Later!" Bra said walking away from Marron and towards the door.

Marron stood there for a moment then turned, and started walking towards the throne room.

"I must inform the king!" She said to herself with a dark smile on her face.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Goten!" A small raven haired woman shrieked. "Get down here! NOW!"

"Coming!" Was the reply she received, as Goten came sliding down the stairs. He stopped himself 5 inches in front of the woman. This woman is Chi-Chi. She's Goten's mother. She's in her mid-forties and there are signs if aging already beginning to show on her beautiful face. She's wearing a light green colored sun dress that is semi-tight from the waist up, and flows some from the waist down to her feet. Which have high heels on them. She looks at her son with black eyes. She may look sayian but she's a human.

"Your father wants to speak with you in the kitchen." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay!" Goten said running past his mother. He runs into the kitchen to find his father sitting in a chair.

This man is Son Goku, or kakarot. The man has jet black hair and eyes. His hair spikes out in every which way, in 5 big spikes. He's wearing an olive colored body suite with armor.

Usually he has a happy-go-lucky attitude, but today he has surprisingly, a frown on his face. Goten resembles him a lot in appearance and attitude. Goku gestures for Goten to sit with him. Goten sits.

"Son, I've herd you've fallen in love with the princess." Goku starts.

"Yeah, " Goten said with a big smile, that quickly changes into a frown.

"Goten, you know that her father and I hate each other."

"Yeah...but that was a long time ago." Goten stated.

"I don't care. " Goku said quickly, " I forbid you to see her!"

Goten stands up angrily and storms out.

"I'll see her somehow." He says defiantly as he fly's away from his home. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away from his house.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Let's see," Bra said as she read from a computer screen in front of her. "His name is Son Goten. He's 20 and unmated. His father is kakarot a.k.a. Son Goku. And his mother is a human named Chi-Chi. He's a low level and his power level is ... Classified!" She yelled the last word enraged.

" SSJ/12/A1TK6QAA" She read the secret code to her-self. "We'll see just how long this information stays classified!" She says as she starts to type so fast you can't see her fingers.

**5 minutes later**

"What! that can't be!" Bra yelled backing away from the computer. "He's a super sayian..." She said unbelievably "Oh Kami, I thought only Dad, Trunks, and I were the only super sayains. But his father, brother, and himself are super sayian too. Wow... I gotta meet him."

**Will princess Bra please come to the throne room**

Came over the paging system.

Bra walked out of the room after blasting the room into a thousand pieces. She stopped and flung the doors open and walked in to see her father sitting on the largest thrown.

The man sitting in front of her was Vegeta, king of the planet Vegeta-sei, home of the sayains. He is wearing a royal blue body suite and armor. His hair swept up into a style that made it look like a flame. It was black and so was his eyes. He's wearing a black cape that stops at his shins. He looks angry. That's why most of the older guards are keeping there distance from their king. Bra's attitude resembles him some. She walks in stops and mimics her fathers stance.

"What is it dad?" She says sweetly.

"Bra, I've heard you had a run in with a low level, and now your pursuing him.!" Vegeta said angrily.

"So,"

"you are not to pursue this low level!" Vegeta orders her.

" It's my life! So back off!" Bra yelled back sounding just like him.

"Ether you leave this trash alone or there will be horrible cocequences for both you and him!"

"I'd like to see you stop me!" She yells teleporting out of the throne room. She flys away from the palace and toward the forest. She was going to her hideout.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Goten didn't know where he was when he landed, and he didn't care all he knew was he was in a forest. He sits down on a rock and goes to sleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Bra looks down at her hideout, from the air. Her "hideout" is a spot in a small forest, about 50 miles away from the main city. She found it one day when she became angry and flew out of the castle or she was going to kill somebody. So she flew as fast as she could away from the main city. When she finally landed she saw a beautiful meadow, with a little creek running straight through it. Right beside the creek, in the middle of the meadow, was a huge white oak tree. With a gigantic rock right under it.

Bra sighed as she flew down and landed on a tree branch. She jumped onto the rock. She stopped dead in her tracks. There was someone on the rock. Even though it was dark she saw that it was the low level she had ran into earlier that day.

_What the heck? What's he doing here? Oh my god, he's so cute! _She thought with a light blush on her face.

She bends down and looks at the sayian. Her face is about six inches from his face.

His eyes open.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" They both yell in unison. Bra falls backwards off of the rock and into the creek. While Goten just keeps on yelling, for a minute. Then he stops and looks into the creek. To see the sayian princess. He gets up and walks over to the creek.

"Are you ok?" He asked the angry princess. He holds his hand down, to help her out. She grabs his hand and pulls him in to the two foot deep creek.

"That's for scaring me to death!" She said standing up. Goten stood up also. The water came up to Bra's upper thighs and Goten's lower thighs (A/N: If guys have thighs? No offense guys! LOL!). They get out of the creek.

"Um..." Goten said staring at the soaked princess.

"What!" She asked annoyed.

"Uh, how come your out here so far away from the city... your highness?"

"That's my business." She said with a sly smirk. "Hey! Wanna spar?" She said jumping up. "It will be a quick way to dry off!"

"Hmmmm," Goten said thinking. "Well...okay."

"Great!" She powers up just below super sayian, and flys forward and tags Goten in the back of the head.

"Own!" He powers up also, and flys after the giggling sayian. Bra flys behind him and tags him again.

"OW!" He yells again. After the 3rd time she tags him he realizes that she's flirting with him. He smiles the famous smile and flirts back.

**15 minutes later**

Bra and Goten sit down on the rock together. There sitting very close. Then they start scooting towards each other until. Goten has his arms wrapped around Bra and her legs are over lapping his. Bra's head is resting on Goten's lower neck. His head is resting on top of hers as they watch the stars come out. They loose track of time.

" Oh!" Bra yells when she realizes it. Her and Goten jump apart. "I should get home!" She says panicked.

"Fine with me...your highness. I should get home to." He blushes, "Hope we can meet again..."

"How about tomorrow night?"

" I would be honored" He dose a sweeping bow. "See you tomorrow... Your highness!" He levitates.

" Call me Bra!" She says winking and blasting off toward the main city."

"Till tomorrow Bra." Goten says as she flys off.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Two weeks later**

Bra walked through the forest quickly picking her way through the meadow's mud puddles. She wanted to surprise Goten. But she slips and starts to fall into a very muddy puddle. Until... a strong arm wraps around her waist. And pulls her up into the air. She closes her eyes and says,

"Thanks Goten."

"How did you know it was me?" Goten asked scooping her into his arms as they float down to the ground.

"Because I know you." She said with a smirk." Plus you forgot I can recognize people I likes' ki. Remember?"

"Are you sure it's not love?" Goten asked with a smirk.

"Maybe..." Bra said mysteriously.

"I thought so.." He says as they embrace in a heated French kiss.

Until sixteen things surrounded in black auras fly from the shadows and grab the two. Eight are holding Bra and eight are holding Goten.

"No, we've been caught." Goten said unbelievably, with his head hanging down.

He looks over as Bra struggles under the Things grip.

"These aren't Sayians! These are Shadowans!" She screamed.

**A/N: **I Need HELP! I've been writing so long that my butt went numb! See ya'll later!

HELP!

Sayia


	4. Problom

Chapter 4 "Problem"

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. But I do own the Shadowans. Don't take them. If you want to use them E-mail me and ask!

Somewhere in a lab...

A girl sits staring at a computer screen.

"Uh... Sis..." she mumbled worried. "Sis... hey! computer wiz! Get over here!"

"What? Came an annoyed voice from across the room.

"Sayia! Get over here NOW!" A girl walked over to the other girl. She looks annoyed.

"What?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Look..." The girl said pointing to the computer, "Can you decipher this?"

" Why?" The angry girl asks annoyed.

"Just do it okay!" The other girl said with a hidden authority in her voice.

"Fine!" The she spat pushing the chair holding the other girl out of her way.

"Holy Monkeys!" The angry girl yelled. (A/N: By the way, in my stories, holy monkey/monkeys is the ultimate curse word. It's like the bad of the bad. If you have any questions please ask. They will be answered in the next chapter. )

"What!" The girl yelled trying to look over her sisters back.

"Their codes are being erased!" The angry girl yelled. She runs over to another computer and starts to type at amazing speeds.

"Who's codes?"

"Mom and Dads! You baka!"

"Hang on, first of all thank you I AM a baka, and second of all how the heck can that be happening!" She yells into her sisters ear.  
The she never stops typing. "How the heck should I know!" She stops. "Those bakas." She mutters.

" Who?"

"The Shadowans." She says quietly.

"You know what you have to do." A mans strong voice filled the room." Go back in time and save them."

"But... uncle..." The angry girl mutters turning around to face the man.

"No buts" The man said, ice blue eyes grave.

"But we haven't mastered time travel yet." The angry girl's sister says in a whisper, she adds, "If we ever will."

He throws them each a bracelet. They put them on, and they disappears into their skin." Just tell them where you want to go. I've already set the quardenance for now. Go, you don't have much time. Don't tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, who you are."

A golden black void appears in front of the girls. They walk into the void and it disappears.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Goten!" Bra yells as her capturers drag her away from Goten. She's trying to get away but she is overwhelmed.

"Bra!" Goten yells back, trying to get to her, but the Shadowans use some sort of herbs to drain his power. As they did Bra. The Shadowans drag them about 3 feet away from each other and throw Bra on the ground. They prepare to kill Bra, despite Goten's protests and pleads. They power up and prepare to fire a blast that will kill the sayin princess. A voice rings out over the chaos.

"Hold it right there!" The shadowan preparing to destroy the sayian princess falls over dead. To girls, one girl standing on the left is wearing black veil over her hair and eyes, one girl on the right is doing the same but she's wearing a red veil. They stand over looking the battle.

"Bet I can kill more than you," the girl with the red veil says matter-of-factly to her companion.

"Yeah, right." The girl with the black veil practically yells. "On the count of three."

"You go left," The red veiled girl says smirking.

"One"

"Two" The red veiled girl whispers.

"Three!" They yell together. They leap off of the rock. The black veiled girl goes to the left, toward Goten. The red veiled girl goes to the right, toward the Sayian princess, who is still on the ground.

The girl who jumps toward Goten, fly's high into the air and dive booms into the thick of battle (if you want to call it that). As soon as she lands she starts to ki blast, kick, and punch her way out. With Shadowans flying everywhere, the only thing Goten could think about was Bra.

The girl who fly's toward Bra, lands in front of the group of Shadowans surrounding Bra. As soon as she lands two Shadowans jump on her. She slings one over her head, and blasts the other one into the next diminution. The she dives for Bra, when the other Shadowans start to surround her. She puts one hand on the ground, and does a round house kick. The other Shadowans fall. She stands up, walks over, and unties Bra. She's helping Bra up when Goten comes flying over. He runs up, shoves Bras rescuer out of the was and hugs Bra tightly.

"Well excuse me!" Bra's rescuer yell as the black veiled girl helps her off the ground." That's a wonderful way to thank the person who saved ya'll."

"Shhhhh!" The black veiled girl scolds.

"Why should I?" The red veiled girl yells angry.  
Bra and Goten turn from their enmbrace to look at the arguing girls.

"Um... Excuse me..." Goten asks timidly.

"Hey!" Bra yells bluntly. The girls turn to look at them."Goten has a question!"

The black veiled girl turns her attention on them. The red veiled girl bites her tongue to stop from saying a number or curses at the both of them, and pays attention.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Bra and goten both felt some strange power emitting from the girls. Now, with the girl's complete attention the felling was tripled.

"Who are you?"

At that question the girls flinch.

"What's wrong?" Goten asks the girls.

"Nothing, Dad." The red veiled girl whispers, realizing what she did she slaps her hand over her mouth."Ooops."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A/N: Muhahahahaaaaaaaa! I **LOVE** making cliff-hangers! (Dodges the food that was thrown at her)

A/N: Yunie13 Stop throwing food at me!

Yunie13: (with tears in her eyes) That was food!

A/N: Yep!

Yunie13: No! I have sinned! I must go clense myself!

(She runs away twords her house yelling) I'm dirty, So so dirty!

See ya'll in the next chapter! Where we find out about the two mysterious girls. Please Review!

Sayia


	5. Who are you? That future!

"Who are you? - The future!"

By: Sayia

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Last Chapter) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Bra and Goten both felt some strange power emitting from the girls. Now, with the girl's complete attention the felling was tripled.

"Who are you?"

At that question the girls flinch.

"What's wrong?" Goten asks the girls.

"Nothing, Dad." The red veiled girl whispers, realizing what she did she slaps her hand over her mouth."Ooops."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"SAYIA! You idiot!" The black veiled girl yelled. "Gosh your such a big mouth!"

"W..what did y..you call him?" Bra stuttered. Goten was as pale as his white gloves.

"Hey it isn't my fault!" the red veiled girl, Sayia, yelled. "And Yuna, you should talk, your the idiot!"

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who slipped up!" Yuna yelled.

"Whatever!" Sayia snarled," It's over and done with!"

"What is going on?" Bra snarled. Startling Goten, because she sounded very much like the red veiled girl, Sayia. "Who the heck are you!"

The girls, Sayia and Yuna, share nervous glances. They both nod, as if they agree on something.

"Can you take us to the palace, so we can talk?" Yuna asked.

"Um... sure but?" Bra said startled. " You better tell us what's going on now!" Bra finished hotly.

"Don't get so cocky." Sayia said lifting up into the air, smirking a smirk that made Goten think of Vegeta. " We'll tell you there!" She flies off, with Yuna right on her heels. Leaving Bra and Goten to catch up.

**At the Palace**

They land right outside the palace.

"Now," Bra said angrily. "Talk!"

"Not until we get a private room to talk in and we won't talk unless it's to the Son family and the Royal family." Yuna said seriously.

"No way!" Bra said grabbing Yuna by the collar of her uniform. "You'll talk now or so help me!"

"You better get off of her!" Sayia warned Bra with a confedent look in her eyes.

"Or what?" Bra asked just as cocky as her father. In the blink of an eye Yuna grabs Bra's wrist, twisted it and threw her at Goten, who caught the cursing princess.

"I told you!" Sayia yelled. Now she was laughing. "We're not saying another word, until our conditions are met." She adds with a grin.

"Why you!" Bra yells advancing on the two until...

**"Will Princess Bra and her three companions please come to the first meeting room as soon as possible."**

Came over the paging system.

"Saved by the bell!" Yelled Sayia walking off down the hall, with Yuna in hot pursuit.

"Wait!" Goten yells running after the two. "You don't know the way around the palace."

They ignore him and walk on. Bra and Goten follow, after they realize the girls are going the right way. They finally make it to the first meeting room. Bra walks in followed by Goten, Sayia, and Yuna. A they walk in everyone turns the stare or to glare at them.

They look to see the Son family and the Royal family sitting in the room together. Bra and Goten walk over to stand between their families.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta barked at the girls.

"That's what we would like to know." Bra said smirking.

"Everyone might want to sit down for this." Yuna said walking over to the middle of the room, with Sayia behind her. Everyone sits down.

Everything's quiet. The girls take a deep breath.

"As you might not know," Sayia starts stepping forward. She reaches up and takes off her red veil. Golden hair, that goes down about four inches from her ears falls from the folds of the veil. She regarded the gaping crowd with fiery turquoise eyes. She flipped her hair and stood for inspection, with her arms crossed, looking serious.

"Where sisters." Yuna finishes reaching up and also taking off her veil. The veil was as black as her shoulder length hair. She looked at everyone with good-humored dark brown eyes. She smiles a goofy smile (that reminds everyone of Goten and Goku).

"Actualy, " Sayia adds.

"Where twins." They say in unison. Everyone stares at them untill Trunks yells,

"But you look nothing alike!"

"Actualy were more than twins," Yuna says smirking a Vegeta smirk.

"Were Saiyan twins, " Sayia says also whereing a Vegeta smirk. Everyone gapes and makes a ditailed inspection of the sisters.

The first sister, Sayia, looked to be about fiveteen. She had a figure that could rival Bra and Bulma's but she was shorter than both at five foot, three inches and was solid waisted. She was basicaly short and stocky. She has high cheekbones, button nose, a round chin, and a few blimishes, toped with a head of thick golden hair, and just recently parted bangs that reached down to her cheek bones. She was wearing a the typical outfit for all sayian royals, a royal blue body suite with body armor. And a crimson cape that went just above her knees.

The second sister, Yuna, looked to be fiveteen also. She had a well rounded figure, but unlike her twin she was about two inches taller than her at five foot, five. She had a solid waist also, along with high cheek bones, button nose (not as buttoned as Sayia's), a round chin, with beatufully layered parted black hair. She was also wearing a the typical outfit for all sayian royals, a royal blue body suite with body armor. And an orange cape that went just above her knees.

"And just how can you prove that your sayians!" Vegeta barked at the smirking twins.

"Oh, well duh! We have tails." Yuna said sarcasticly. They all look closer to see that Sayia and Yuna have tails, but the strange thing is Sayia's tail is the same gold color as her hair and Yuna's tail is jet black.

"Oh wow, look at the coloring." Bulma said intriged by the heretatary mutaition of the twins. "How did this happen?"

"I'll tell you later." Sayia said with a grin, she too like Bulma, had a knack and love for genetics; Yuna on the other hand hated the stuff.

"Okay then, what about earlyer?" Bra said walking up to look closely at the twins. "Sayia called Goten **dad**." She explained to everyone else in the room.

"Uh... well you might want to sit down for this..." Yuna said rubbing the back of the head reminding everyone of Goku.

Everyone sat...

"My real name is actually Son, Sayona Vegeta Breifs. Princess of Vegeta-Sei, And princess of the Sayins." Sayia said smirking.

"And I'm Son, Yunaleska Goku Breifs. Also a Princess of Vegeta-Sei, And princess of the Sayins." Yuna said with a smirk but her happy-go-lucky brown eyes still shown.

"But..." Bra mummered. "Who are your parents?"

"Our father is as you know Son Goten," Yuna said with a nod towards a pale Goten.

"And our mother is Princess Bra Breifs Vegeta, Princess of Vegeta-Sei, and of the Sayins." Sayia finished with a look at the also pale Bra.

"What?" Trunks mumered, looking troubled.

"Who are you?" Goku whispered looking at his "grandchildren".

The twins hearing him turns and says,

"The future!"

**A/n;** WOOT! I am finished with this chapter! YES! so HA! there ya go Kayrii! I got it done! I got it done! Woot! Woot! woot! Woot! WOOT!

Crazy happy dance

There ya go! Please R&R!

-Sayia

P.S. Y'all see the reveiw button... **CLICK** IT!


End file.
